The Red Robin and the Serpent's Heir
by Pott3r375
Summary: In the cold halls of long forgotten chambers, something stirs. When bodies seem to be frozen begin to pop up who will stop them. "People frozen like statues? I hear voices in the walls. Now all we need is...oh look messages in blood. Great, Gotham followed me to school." Sequel to the The Red Robin and the Case of the Philosopher's Stone.
1. Charity Party

I own an egg salad sandwich. It was delicious. I am now broke because I do not own Harry Potter or Justice League. I would have bought two egg salad sandwiches instead.

Chapter 1

Charity Party

"Good evening," Bruce Wayne stood at the podium in the grand ball room at the Gotham Royal, "Last year our history came under attack at the hands of an arsonist." Lucius Malfoy almost failed to hide a smug expression.

"This however," Bruce continued, "showed to be a blessing in disguise. With the funding of multiple history enthusiasts throughout the year, and this charity ball. We will not only be able to fix the damages to the Smithsonian Museum as a whole, but also give it a much needed expansion for newer exhibits." People began to clap but were silenced by a raised hand from the billionaire. "Even more good news, thanks to the extensive security measures none of our precious history was lost."

"Hey Draco?" Harry whispered.

"What Po-Harry?" Draco retorted.

"Why is your dad choking on his champagne?" Harry inquired.

"I don't know," Draco answered then stated, "You look bored."

"I prefer hands on charity work." Harry sighed, "Sittin' around and talking about how fat our wallet is, well it's not my speed."

"What ar…" Draco began.

 **BOOM!**

"Good evening ladies and gentleman," a man dressed in a green tux and bowler hat strutted into the room, "Riddle me this; I come in many forms, my values always change. You take me when you go, unless you are pushing daisies! What. Am. I. YOU BOY! Answer." He pointed his cane at Harrison.

"Currency," Harry answered immediately, "Would you allow me to ask you a riddle?"

"Oh?" The Riddler arched a brow, "I am sure that your correct answer of a riddle a retarded monkey could solve makes you think you are oh so ever intelligent. However sadly your intellectual capacities are far inferior to my own. I have doubts that you could ever stump me, but I will humor you boy. Try your best however weak and stupid it may be."

"Ok," Harry smirked, "What is black and blue and green all over?"

"A healing bruise," Nigma replied.

"Wrong," Harry grinned, "You, when The Batman punches you."

"What?" The Riddler felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a black armored fist rush towards his face.

"INCONCIEVABLE! OUTWITTED BY A CHILD! HE MUST HAVE CHEATED! NO ONE CAN MATCH MY IN…"

 **SLAM!**

"Tell it to the judge shmuck." A heavy set detective said. He took the toothpick out of his mouth and continued, "Jeesh comish. You think they would learn by now."

"Bullock," Commissioner Gordon spoke, "All the criminals in this city are idiots, or just plain crazy. They won't learn."

 **Wayne Manor**

 **20 minutes later**

"Well Draco," Harry put his arm over the blondes shoulder and waived the other arm dramatically, "Your first week in town ended in a hostage situation. Welcome. To Gotham City."

"By Merlin's snow-white beard. I am honored this day." The blonde deadpanned.

"So, what did you think of The Batman?" Harry asked.

"Scary," Draco shuddered, "I've never seen anyone move that fast. Is he a vampire or something?"

"Nope, he is a non-magical in a fancy suit of armor." Harry replied grinning at his dumbfounded expression. Draco drew serious, "Harry, I think my father is going to do something stupid."

"Oh?"

"I overheard him talking about orders from his master about the school. After meeting Lady Slytherin, and seeing all those things muggles can do." Draco trailed off.

"Was this decision on the non-magical side before or after you found out the roller coaster wasn't a dragon trying to eat you?" Harry ribbed.

"You think your real funny don't you," Draco retorted, "I just don't agree with what my father preaches so much."

"Well until there is more information we can't act on it now can we?" Harry stated.

"I still am going to have to hate you at school," Draco said, "Appearances and all that."

"Agreed," said Harry, "Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Harry," Draco yawned.

After the guests retired Harry met with his adopted father in the study. It was time to go to work.

"What do we got tonight boss?" Harry said adopting his Red Robin persona.

"Two-Face broke out of Arkham," Batman answered.

"It isn't even a Tuesday," Robin countered.

"It's the 22nd." Batman stated.

"Oh right."

As the Malfoy adults slept their heir looked out towards the city. He saw a signal in the sky in the shape of a bat. He shuddered and closed the curtain looking forward to going home. This city was just plain crazy, and it scared him. He found himself respecting Harry for even thinking of Gotham as home.


	2. Blocked Paths, Trains, and Booster Gold?

I own nothing recognized.

 **Pott3r375:** Sorry for the wait folks. Illness, Final Projects, and got fired from work. Needless to say, I have been busy.

 **Harry:** I feel your pain.

 **Harley-Quinn:** Aww Shad-up! You don't even give Mistah J story time!

 **Riddler:** That's because for a Neanderthal. He can recognize true intellect.

 **Pott3r375:** No, Joker and Harley might have story time later. I just enjoy watching you lose to Batman all the time Nigma.

 **Batman:** There you are.

 **Riddler and Harley:** AAAAAHHHHHH!

 **Harry:** On with my story!

 **Chapter 2**

 **Blocked Paths, Trains, and…Booster-Gold?**

 **CRASH!**

"Ow," Ron held his head.

"The platform appears to be blocked." Harry snarked beginning to pick up the scattered items.

"Watsa matta wit choo?" the platform guard asked, "Entrance nevah act like dat a'fore."

"Someone or something blocked the path to 9 ¾." Harry answered dusting off his clothes.

"Harry!" Ron almost shouted.

"Let me guess," Harry paused, "Secrecy?" Ron nodded at this. Harry then pointed to a television playing a live-feed of a battle between a golden mask wearing woman and Dr. Fate. "What secrecy?"

"Oh." Ron blushed and looked at a very interesting floor tile.

 **BOOM!**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! You creatures of lesser race." A talking gorilla spoke while being lowered through a jagged skylight by a large well-manicured hand. "I find myself in a bit of a situation which calls for the need of hostages. So to put it in terms you understand, board train 10."

"Harry, we should do…as…he…where did he go?" Ron shrugged and began calculating outcomes in his 'Chess-mode' when he was interrupted.

"You boy," the gorilla got Ron's attention. "Tell the authorities if I see them or a do-gooder in tights-and-cape following us I will start killing hostages. Giganta, time to go." Gorilla-Grodd stepped on the train and forced the engineer to start the train. The train left the platform just as the authorities rushed into the building. Ron told them what the gorilla had told him to say, but he didn't mention the dark shape he saw leap onto the roof of high jacked train.

 **Meanwhile on the train**

Giganta stood on the outer platform of the last car on the train. She was to look out and apprehend any do-gooders. She didn't want to return to crime, but the Legion of Doom had her daughter.

"Let me guess," a young distorted voice started, "You got blackmailed." Robin stared her down with the signature 'glare' that all of Batman's protégés developed.

"Yes," Giganta whispered, "they will kill her if I don't help."

"Odd," Robin cocked his head to the side. "I saw Titanica go through the 9 ¾ barrier this morning."

"For your own health you better not be lying to me." She growled.

"I don't lie about my friends," Robin huffed, "Besides I had to deal with Booster…"

"I believe you," Giganta cut off Robin, "No one seems to enjoy working with him."

"I do," Robin answered, "I mean, he does have an ego the size of Russia, but he does his best."

"So," Giganta paused dramatically, "Team-up?"

"Absolutely!" Robin piped up, "Now punch me up the train!" Giganta followed through.

Grodd looked down on the unconscious form of the latest Boy-Wonder. "Well done Giganta, you made the correct choice for your daughter's life. Now let us see what lies beneath the mask of The Dark Knight's latest prodigy-child." He leaned in to get a closer look when a hand snapped up and sprayed him in the face with a gas. His last conscious thought being, 'I hate bananas, even the smell.'

A stopped train, arrest, and well-crafted half-truth later; Harry found himself on a Justice-Jet headed for the Scottish Highlands. Ron, he found out got a lift from his parents. Unfortunately Harry would arrive later…much, much later.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **11 PM Greenwich Mean Time**

"Grodd, Gentleman Ghost, Ra's Ahl Ghul, and The Red Hood! In the SAME DAY!?" Harry exclaimed while dragging his trunk, "Well it is not like my day could get worse."

"Oh," Harry looked up to see Mr. Filch standing there holding and petting Mrs. Norris like a supervillain, "I think so boy, I think so." Harry sighed and followed the castle's interior caretaker to his office. "Stay here, Mister Potter."

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Mister Potter," Headmaster Dumbledore said, "Please come with me." Harry followed the Sorcerer Supreme of Europe to the study outside the Great Hall. 'I have a feeling I will hate this room later,' Harry thought to himself. He looked around the room, all the Heads of House, Rachel "Raven" Roth, and a man with bright gold robes and an annoying smile were standing there.

"I understand you were in a spot of trouble Mister Potter?" Professor McGonagall inquired in her Deputy-Headmistress-Mode. Harry went to answer with 'Never Reveal Your Secret Identity Story Number 287-C" when the gold-robed man spoke up, "He got caught up in League Business." Suddenly it clicked; gold clothes, insanely perfect hair, annoying smile, and obvious 'Russia-sized' ego.

"Booster-Gold?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"INDEED! IT IS I! BOOSTER-GOLD! THE HERO OF T…ompf!" Raven elbowed him in the ribs…fracturing them.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked face-palming.

"Affirmative." Raven answered with a tick mark in her temple.

"Great," Robin persona leaking, "Just great."

 **Next time…**

Who is Giganta's daughter? What is in store for this year? Will Booster-Gold accidently use material from the future? These questions and more answered in… _ **The Red Robin and the Serpent's Heir!**_


	3. First Days

**Pott3r375:** Sorry about the wait folks writer's block sucks.

 **Batman:** That is no excuse for refusing to try.

 **Pott3r375:** I did try…just…sorry. I don't own anything recognizable just the plot…kinda.

 **Chapter 3**

 **First Days**

"Hello Harry Potter," a silver-haired Ravenclaw girl said sitting down next to him.

"Hello Miss…" Harry trailed off.

"Lovegood, but you can call me Luna." The girl smirked as if remembering and inside joke.

"Hi Luna," a red-haired girl walked up and froze when she saw Harry.

"Hello Ginny," Luna replied, "This is Harry Potter."

"That was mean Titanica." Harry spoke watching Ginny run from the Great Hall.

"I was only trying to relieve her of her wrackspurt infestation," Luna cocked her head to the side with fake innocence, "How is my mum?"

"Relieved when she found out you were okay." Harry commented.

"Good." She said.

* * *

A figure shifted through the shadows of the dark corridor. Stopping and retreating to a safe vantage point at every sound made. Coming to the stairs the figure stood on the edge for a moment…the ten o'clock hour began tolling and the figure dropped. Faster and faster the person fell until the last moment wings unfurled and slowed the figure to a silent landing.

"Since when did you have wings?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Circe thought it would be funny to turn Robin Boy-Wonder into a bird," Harry smirked, "She didn't expect a peregrine falcon ramming and breaking her shoulder-blade."

"Ouch," Hermione winced, "That was you in that footage then."

"Yup, learned how to access it this summer." Harry said his wings seeming to vanish into his back.

"Who." Hermione demanded.

"What." Harry snarked. Hermione punched his arm lightly, "You know what I meant."

Harry laughed rubbing his arm, "Okay, I'll tell ya. Brave Bow, he's a Lakota Sioux Chief with a mastery in transfiguration. He taught me an equivalent of animagus training. Vixen, she taught me the whole getting in touch with your 'inner-self' stuff." He paused, "I might be moving on from the Red-Robin identity soon 'cause of this."

"So where to now?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Bed," Harry replied, "Time change and all that."

"Right," Hermione smirked, "Race to the top?" She shot into the air. When she reached the common room she had a triumphant grin on her face.

"What took so long?" said a voice just as she rounded a corner. Hermione screamed and punched the wall where Harry was standing, leaving a spider-web crack in the stone.

"How did you do that?" She asked hyperventilating.

"Do what?" Harry inquired back with a flat tone and raised brow. He immediately turned on his heel and walked up the stairs to the boys' dorm.

 **Meanwhile**

Ginny was writing to her friend, 'Hello Tom'

'Hello Ginny, how was your day?' The diary responded. Ginny began to write oblivious to the diary's real intentions and effects on her.

* * *

"Well Skeets," Booster Gold said kicking his feet up, "This should be an easy job."

"I would have to respond in the negative sir," the little robot began, "Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be cursed for another six years."

"Which is why I only have a one year contract with the school," Booster retorted, "Besides I graduated top marks in the course, remember?"

Skeets sighed, "Hogwarts class of 2460 doesn't count sir. It hasn't happened yet."

"Forget the details," Booster jumped up into a classic superhero pose, "I am Booster Gold, hero of the 25th Century. Tomorrow's Hero…Today!"

"Forget I said anything sir." Skeets sighed again.

* * *

 **A.N.**

To all the people who like and follow this story I am sorry about taking so long as I told another person who inquired of me when I would update next. I hit writers block and my dog is teething and ate my copy of Chamber of Secrets, along with a bunch of other things. So I will start the official story here in the next chapter. Please accept this filler as my official apology.

-Pott3r375


End file.
